One Day Too Many
by giftiebee
Summary: She had been with the WWE for two months and a day now. She couldn't take it any longer--he had to know how she really felt. Cody/OC oneshot


**Hey Everyone! This is obviously for Becky. I'm fairly jealous of her because I finished this earlier today, and tonight she got to go to RAW. So not only does she get the oneshot she's been bugging me about finishing, but she also made visual and verbal contact with Cody tonight. You'd better get that necklace to me girl ;) I have to have it for my two shows. Haha, I heart you girl.**

**Can't Fight the Moonlight is updated, there is a poll on my profile I need you all to check out...yeah. So enjoy and review.

* * *

**

Two months. That's how long she had been killing herself trying to get his attention. That's how long she'd had to sit by and watch him flirt with The Crispy Whore.

Two months and a day. That's how long it took her to work up the nerve to finally make her move. That's how long it took to get where she was at this very moment.

* * *

Two months. That's how long he'd wondered 'what if.' That's how long he'd been trying to figure out how he should handle the situation.

Two months and a day. That's how long it took him to finally confront the issue. That's how long it took him to make a decision.

* * *

Becky Wilson started as a WWE Diva in January 2008. She had spent the better half of her time in training dreaming about making it and getting to possibly work with Cody Rhodes. She'd had a slight—okay major—crush on him since he'd debuted last summer. She was instantly thrown into a storyline with Cody when she debuted, and he was even better than Becky imagined.

The first day Becky walked backstage was the scariest and most exciting day of her life. She was supposed to head straight to Storyline to find out what she would be doing. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and pushed it open. The writer already had someone in her office, and Becky moved to leave. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy. I'll wait outside." The man sitting in the chair turned around, and Becky felt faint suddenly. She was certain she was dreaming she was dreaming as Cody Rhodes stood up and walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug as he spoke. "You must be Becky. I'm Cody, and you're fine. I'm here to go over our storyline together." She dreamily nodded and sat down, dying a little on the inside from the contact. When the meeting was over, Cody offered to show her around and introduce her to some of the others.

Their relationship had grown from there, and the two became best friends quickly. Many people thought Cody and Becky were dating after seeing the pair interact. They seemed inseparable. Cody never seemed to pick up on the hints Becky gave about her true feelings for him.

For the past three weeks Becky was forced to watch him flirt with who she lovingly referred to as the Crispy Whore—Crispy for short. Cody somehow met her on his day off. She lived an hour or so away from him and was the most horrid girl Becky had ever met. She died her hair dark colors in hopes of making people think she wasn't a dumb blonde—she was both. The girl tanned more than she breathed. Becky thought she looked like a burnt Cheeto. The worst part was Cody wanting her to get along with Crispy because 'all his women should like each other.' Becky always laughed thinking about this because Cody's mom hated Crispy just as much as she did.

* * *

Cody had been excited about getting a romantic storyline. He hadn't done one yet and thought doing one with the new Diva would be fun. When he turned around that first day, he instantly liked her. Becky was naturally pretty and didn't kill herself trying to change her body. He'd never known a girl like that—like her.

He'd started hanging out with her every time either of them got a free moment. He could honestly say she was his best friend and had known for a while now that he liked her.

Becky never made a move on him—even when they slept in each other's rooms. They had a naturally flirty friendship that only made it harder for him. He wasn't willing to risk the awkwardness if she didn't feel the same way and decided to distract himself.

Cody had been messing around with Melissa for about a month now. She tanned too much and was needier than anyone he'd met in his life. Lately Cody had been getting flashes of Becky when he and Melissa had sex. He tried not to for the life of him because it made hanging out with Becky difficult. It didn't matter what he did—nothing worked. Cody was beginning to think he should just get rid of Melissa and make a move on Becky.

* * *

It was mid March, and RAW was in Becky's hometown in Wisconsin. Cody loved how excited she was about seeing if anything had changed in the few months she'd been gone. The morning of the show, Cody broke up with Melissa over the phone. He felt badly about how he handled it but decided he wanted to figure things out with Becky.

Becky had inwardly screamed when Cody told her about Crispy. She took it as a sign that if happened in her hometown. After the show that night Becky knocked on the connecting door between their two rooms. The pair planned on spending the night together because of Cody's 'loss.'

Cody and Becky had just finished laughing at Kane's movie for the umpteenth time, and Becky worked up the nerve to finally talk to him. She sat up next to him and got his attention. "Cody we've been best friends for months now, but I can't be your friend anymore." Cody shot up, panicking at her words. "Becky! What are you talking about?" She almost broke when she saw his eyes glaze over a bit with tears. "I want more."

Becky was sure Cody was listening now. "Cody, I've know you for two months and one day now. I've hinted at you the whole time now, and you're obviously retarded. I wanted to hit you for Crispy—I mean Melissa. Oh hell, I hate her. Cody, what were you thinking? So, this is it, Coddles. I want you. The ball's in your court now." She sat there, completely vulnerable, and he just stared at her. Becky realized she never stood a chance with Cody and went to leave before she started crying.

Cody couldn't believe it. He'd wasted too much time fighting his feelings for her. He was so shocked that he let her make it to the door before realizing it was actually happening.

Becky touched the door frame before feeling a strong grip on her shoulder. She felt herself slump in defeat and dreaded what he was about to say. She felt herself being turned around and looked at the floor as quickly as possible. There was no way he was going to see her heartbroken about this.

Cody grabbed her face with both hands and tilted it up to look at him. He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and waited. She refused to open her eyes, and he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Not knowing how to get her to look at him, Cody forcefully pushed Becky against the doorframe. Her eyes shot open, and she opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance. Cody took a giant step forward and attacked her mouth. Before she had time to process things and fully close her mouth from previously trying to speak, Cody started to French kiss her.

Becky's mind was in overdrive. If it weren't for Cody being pressed against her holding her up on the wall, she would be a giant puddle on the floor. Everything was hazy as they kissed, and Becky couldn't focus in on one thing. Just as she came to her senses and moved to reach her arms up around his neck, Cody pulled her shirt over her head. Becky's breathing rapidly increased—unable to do anything but stare at the man in front of her. He took his shirt off and stepped out of his sweatpants before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off as well.

Cody loved the innocent look in Becky's eyes as he removed her clothes. He couldn't wait any longer and simultaneously pulled her to him and picked her up, once again pushing her against the wall. He left a bruise on her neck before somehow managing to slide his boxers off. He didn't bother with Becky's panties, but rather pushed them to the side as he entered her. Becky threw her head back in ecstasy. She wasn't quite sure how she went from best friends to this but couldn't be any happier. He made love to her against the wall for what felt like forever before carrying her to the bed and crawling on while she was still wrapped around him.

He lay her down on the bed and removed her underwear before resting on top of her again. He decided to take his time the second go-around and looked deeply into her eyes. He savored every bit of her as he entered her once again. He loved the way she tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't win the battle. He loved how she got goose bumps while they made love. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt. Cody couldn't figure out for the life of him why he hadn't done this two months ago.

Becky was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt as perfect and right as it did now in Cody's arms. She heard herself scream into Cody's mouth as they came together. The couple collapsed on the bed—Cody holding Becky tightly against his chest. "I love you. I have since the day I met you. You and I are going to be just like this for the rest of our lives." Becky felt a single tear slip from her cheek and fall onto Cody's chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too, Cody."


End file.
